<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violets and Roses by SlimeLobster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212958">Violets and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeLobster/pseuds/SlimeLobster'>SlimeLobster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Flower, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, between pre and post timeskip, but closer to post timeskip, count varley mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeLobster/pseuds/SlimeLobster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadetta works up the courage to tell Edelgard that she's in love with her, with some help from a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Varley &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violets and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic that I actually finished. I do write at a turtle's pace, unfortunately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four years had passed since the Battle of Garreg Mach. Despite the search team’s efforts, there was still no sign of them finding the professor any time soon. Every member of the Black Eagle Strike Force knew that they had to overcome their flaws to have any chance at saving their land from the church’s control. One of the members with the most noticeable changes was Bernadetta von Varley. She had pierced the hearts of bandits and beasts with absolute precision too many times to count, leading her to becoming significantly braver on the battlefield. Not to mention that she stopped needing to be dragged to council meetings. But when it came to socializing, she was still deeply meek at heart. Though she willingly spent a little more time gardening with others and sharing her creations, she was still eternally tormented by the vicious voice in her head telling her that everyone secretly detests her. Her shyness increased tenfold when she had to socialize with her crush. Which was nearly every day, given who that crush was.</p><p> </p><p>This was one of the force’s days off. Bernadetta usually took advantage of the time to pursue her many hobbies. That day, she spent writing. Or at least, that’s what she wanted to do. She kept getting distracted by her thoughts about the majestic Edelgard von Hresvelg. When she first met the emperor, she was unsurprisingly rather terrified of her. As she got to know her better, that fear went away, and turned into something else. It took a while for her to realize it, but Bernie had developed her first crush. She often thought about how wonderful it be if, by some miracle, they could get together. But for the constantly self-loathing Bernadetta, these pleasant thoughts still managed to be anxiety-inducing.</p><p>“Goddammit Bernie, you can’t keep having these fantasies about the emperor! She’s way too good for someone like me. But really, how could my heart not melt just thinking about her? She’s so courageous and determined on the battlefield, but so gentle and charismatic when we’re alone. And she has to be the most gorgeous woman alive. Those lovely lavender eyes are the only ones I can look into. I crave to be held in her defined arms, and to stroke her silky white hair. That radiant voice is music to my ears. Leaving the comfort of my room is worth it for her. But even if she was my girlfriend, my father would definitely find out! I can’t even imagine what he’d do!”</p><p>At this point she was screaming into her pillow, which would continue until she wore herself out… at least until she heard a tap on the door.</p><p>“Is everything alright in there?” a voice asked.</p><p>Bernadetta’s senses were muffled, but she could determine that the voice likely belonged to Hubert. She trudged towards the door and opened it slowly, and sure enough, Hubert was there.</p><p>“Hubert… w-what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was here to request something of you. But before that, you should know that we’re doing everything in our power to make sure Count Varley never lays his wretched hands upon you again.”</p><p>There was a pause before Bernadetta responded “…I s-said that out loud… oh no… please tell me you d-didn’t hear anything else?”</p><p>“Well I can’t lie; I did recall hearing you speak poetically about a certain someone.”</p><p>“…Oh no no no no no! My deepest darkest secret has been revealed! I’m going to be humiliated forever!”</p><p>“It’s really not that bad. You’re far from the first person to have affections for Lady Edelgard, and you most certainly won’t be the last.”</p><p>“But it’s still so pathetic. There’s no way such a fearless leader would fall for timid, cowardly Bernie”</p><p>“…I think it would be unwise to immediately assume such a thing.”</p><p>Bernadetta desperately wanted to change the subject. “Uh…what was that request you wanted anyway?”</p><p>“Well it’s not a request from me, per say, but from Lady Edelgard herself. She’s busy at the moment, so she asked me to deliver it. She wants to have a private discussion with you in the council room as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Oh no, what did I do?”</p><p>“She would’ve informed me if you had done anything wrong, and she didn’t, so please don’t overthink this too much. I should be on my way now.”</p><p>“…thanks for that.”</p><p>With that, Hubert took off.  Bernadetta swore that she could hear him trying to contain laughter, which wasn’t really reassuring. Either way, she was once again alone with her thoughts.</p><p>“Oh Bernie, what did you get yourself into? Hubert probably wasn’t the only one who heard all that, so anyone could tell Edelgard about your stupid crush sooner or later. You may as well just tell her yourself, assuming you’ll even be able to muster up any ounce of courage to.”</p><p> </p><p>Afternoon had arrived, and Bernadetta and Edelgard were at the council table. Bernie was hyperventilating and covering up her face, occasionally peeking out to get a glimpse of her emperor before hiding again. When her nerves seemed to have settled in just a bit, Edelgard finally spoke to her.</p><p>“Bernadetta, I’ve noticed that, even after all the time we’ve spent together, you still seem to be afraid of me. As emperor, I must be able to communicate efficiently with every member of the Black Eagle Strike Force. I know how anxious you are, so I always make sure I’m calm when speaking with you. But I still must be doing something wrong.”</p><p>El was looking down at that point. She truly seemed upset with herself. Bernadetta started twiddling her fingers.</p><p>“No, I-I’m not afraid.” Bernie’s cheeks were painted a deeper shade of crimson than the surrounding plaques, and she was desperately trying to contain the tears that were forming.</p><p>“I-It’s just t-that… you know that I-I’ve a-admired you for years. But it g-goes way d-deeper than that. I-I… I can’t say it”</p><p>“It’s fine. I promise I won’t get mad at whatever you have to say. And take all the time you need.”</p><p>Bernie needed some time to think to herself “Well this is it. The moment that determines the scope of my entire life. I’ll probably be reduced to the biggest laughing stock in Fodlan for all of eternity.”</p><p>She gulped and slammed her hands on the table before blurting out “Lady Edelgard, I’m in love with you!”</p><p>The feelings of regret began filling up Bernadetta’s heart instantly. Not even a second later, she began wailing. Her instinct was to bolt out of the room.</p><p>“Stupid Bernie!” she yelled multiple times while running across the hallway.</p><p>Edelgard followed her. Despite the strength of her legs, she couldn’t keep up with Bernie’s lightning speed. She did figure out pretty easily that she was headed back to her safe room. El made it to her door, and she could hear muffled sobs from within. She did wait until she seemed to have calmed down before knocking on the door.</p><p>“Bernadetta, please let me come inside”</p><p>Bernie really didn’t want to answer, but she figured that disobeying her emperor would be worse. She slowly creaked the door open to let El inside.</p><p>“Y-you’re here to e-execute me, aren’t you? I’m sorry for every stupid thing I’ve ever done!”</p><p>“No, I’m not doing that. I’m not angry at all”</p><p>“B-but how are you not? I’m such a fool. I shouldn’t have told you about my p-pathetic feelings.”</p><p>“Well, I…” Edelgard started blushing even harder than Bernie was all day. “…I return those affections.”</p><p> </p><p>Bernadetta was so shocked that she froze in place. It took her about a minute to respond.</p><p>“You… really like me back? No way, this has to be a joke! No one could ever love Bernie!”</p><p>“Bernadetta, please listen to me. I’ve been enamored with you for quite some time. I told myself that I shouldn’t let romantic endeavors interfere with overthrowing the church. But truthfully, I hesitated to tell you this because the idea of pursuing romance makes me nervous as well. I don’t think I would’ve even been able to admit this to you this if Hubert hadn’t encouraged me to.”</p><p>Bernadetta thought back to when she heard Hubert chuckling. Of course, he already knew that the emperor had feelings for her. He was one of the few people she trusted enough to share her guarded secrets with. Bernie sighed in relief.</p><p>“You really do love me… but why? Wouldn’t the brave, dashing emperor rather have someone that isn’t such a loser by her side?”</p><p>“There’s no need for self-deprecation. I’ve seen how much you’ve grown over the years. You’ve become so adept with your bow and lance. You’ve come face to face with many fearsome foes. I bet at this point you could land the killing blow on The Immaculate One!”</p><p>Bernadetta couldn’t help but giggle a bit at that last part.</p><p>“Don’t you think that might be exaggerating a little?”</p><p>“Perhaps… but the point is that you’ve come so far from the girl that would cower at the sight of any danger. And you’re still just as kind and sensitive and creative. Your mere presence is enough to soften my war-torn heart...”</p><p>Bernadetta started tearing up again, and they were the rare tears of joy.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard, t-thank you so much…”</p><p>Neither woman was used to physical affection. But someone had to make the first move. Edelgard planted a gentle kiss on Bernie’s cheek. Bernie wrapped one arm around her emperor’s waist and stroked her hair with the other.</p><p>“L-lady Edelgard, I want you to know that, b-because of you, I’ve become a little more willing to go outside. Y-you’ve been so encouraging.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed that. I’m so glad I could be a positive influence on you. And by the way, you can call me “El” when we’re alone”</p><p>“El… that sounds nice”</p><p>Bernie shifted her arm upward and found that she made contact with skin. El flinched a bit.</p><p>“Sorry, did that hurt?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’m just not used to people touching my back… would you like to see it?”</p><p>“Oh yes please!”</p><p>El turned around and pulled down her cloak, revealing the heart-shaped window on her dress. Bernie was intensely focused on El’s back muscles. And then El started flexing for her.</p><p>“Oh my… you really do get more stunning every day”</p><p>Bernadetta gave Edelgard a hug from behind and nuzzled her neck.</p><p>Even after her feelings were reciprocated, Bernadetta still need some reassurance.</p><p>“El, do we have to tell anyone else about this?”</p><p>“For now, it can be our little secret. But we will probably have to make an announcement after the war. Even if we didn’t, people are bound to find out who the emperor is courting.”</p><p>“But my father can’t find out. He said that I have to find a husband.”</p><p>“Your father isn’t here. That horrid man will remain rotting away in his jail cell. Even if he escaped, he can’t do anything to us. You’ve become so much stronger than him, not to mention me and the rest of the Strike Force wouldn’t let him get away with his abuse!”</p><p>“You’re right. My father can’t stand up to Empress Bernadetta!”</p><p>Empress Bernadetta; they both liked the sound of that.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Edelgard had to leave and return to her duties, giving Bernie some time to truly process everything that happened on that day. Bernadetta had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn’t another one of her dreams. No, the reclusive archer pushed through her fears and doubts and got a girlfriend. A girlfriend who also happens to be the emperor of Adrestia. It was like a fairytale romance come true. Perhaps one that would end with them and their ragtag group of misfits slaying a dragon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bit about Bernadetta possibly killing The Immaculate One is based on one of my playthroughs, where that did, in fact, happen (even though it was in Silver Snow rather than Crimson Flower, but whatever).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>